The Premonition
by Lord Balmung
Summary: This is my first fic. Sakura has a dream about Li! Will it come true? Will love prevail? read to find out!
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does, but if I did I would be very happy.

Chapter 1: The Dream

"Syaoran, no don't leave me," said Sakura.

Why are you leaving me? I Love you.

As Li fades away Sakura begins to cry.

And then she woke up in her bed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's the matter Sakura?" said a little stuffed animal it was Kero.

"I had this dream that Li left me before I could tell him how I feel about him."

"Don't worry about it Sakura it was just a dream," Kero said it doesn't mean that it's going to come true.

"You're right Kero it may not even be true. Lets go back to sleep.

Good night Kero"

"Good night Sakura."

And with that Kero and Sakura went back to sleep.

The next day

It was morning.

Sakura got ready for school she went down and ate breakfast and greeted everyone.

"Ohayo onii-chan and chichioya."

"Looks like the monster is finally up this morning."

Sakura got angry and kicked Touya in the shin.

"Ok I'm leaving to go to school. I'll see you later today."

Sakura put on her roller blades to go to school.

While on her way Sakura was wondering about the dream she had last night.

"That dream I wonder what it meant. I hope that the dream was just a dream," Sakura thought.

Sakura arrived at her school and right there waiting for her was Tomoyo with a video camera in hand taping Sakura arriving at school.

"Ohayo Tomoyo chan," said Sakura.

"Ohayo Sakura Chan," said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo I had this weird dream last night. It was about Li and me. In the dream I was about to tell Li something very important." (A/N: Tomoyo already knew that Sakura secretly liked Li.)

"Well right before I was going to tell him he started moving away from me. He kept moving away and away I tried to go after him, but ever time I try he moves faster. As he was still in my sight I screamed, "I love you Li.", he was gone. Do you know what it means Tomoyo?"

"It probably means that Li is probably going to leave very soon and this dream is telling you to tell Li how feel before it's too late." Said Tomoyo.

"I need to talk to Li about this."

As the bell rang for everyone to report to homeroom Sakura kept on pondering about that dream. "I hope that it isn't true."

It was the middle of the day and it was lunchtime at the school. Sakura looked for Li.

A couple of minutes later Sakura found Li standing by a cherry blossom tree.

"Li I have to tell you something important, " said Sakura.

"I also have something to tell you. Said Li, but I don't want to tell it to you now can we talk about it in the park after school?"

"Hai" Sakura said.

"Then I'll see you later."

"I hope it's not what I think it is. I hope my dream isn't coming true." Sakura thought.

Three hours later the last bell of the day rang and everyone was dismissed to go home from school.

Right after school Sakura quickly went home and changed into casual clothes. She roller bladed to the park waiting for Li to show up. A couple of minutes later Sakura saw Li with a gloomy expression on his face.

"I wonder why looks so sad." Sakura thought to herself. Li sat right by Sakura and said,

"Hi Sakura. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine," said Sakura.

"I wanted to tell you that I had this dream about you."

To be continued.....

Please read and review


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does, but if I did I would be very happy.

Read and review

Before Sakura can say a word Li got up and hugged Sakura tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Li said mentally.

Li sat back right by Sakura's side again.

"Well last night I had a vivid dream about you. You were there and I trying to call you, but you kept on moving forward. I try to catch up but I couldn't." said Sakura at the verge of crying.

"It's true." Li said softly. "It's true I am going to leave. I'm going to leave for Hong Kong in a couple of days." Li said sadly.

Now with tears rolling down her cheeks Sakura was heart-broken.

"Why do you have to go? Why are you going to leave me?" she said still crying.

"The reason why is my family want me to train back at Honk Kong so I can become the new leader of the Li Clan. I don't want to leave either. I love you Sakura."

With that moved over to Li and she hugged him tightly. Li embraced Sakura and placed his head on her shoulder and said, "Promise me this. Wait for me when I come back."

Sakura nodded in agreement and said, "I promise. I'll wait for you Li."

With that they held each other until it became evening. Li and Sakura got out of their position got up and walked each home. When Sakura got home she ran towards her room and jumped on her bed and dug her face into one of her pillows weeping.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Kero asked with curiosity.

"It came true Kero. The dream I had about Li leaving me is coming true." Explaining to Kero.

"So what's going to happen?" "Li said that he's going to leave in a couple of days and he asked me to wait for him until he comes back." Saying to Kero.

While the conversation grew it became very late in the night so Kero and Sakura went to sleep. Hours later it was morning Sakura did her usual routine and her usual things at the breakfast table, but this time she was very slow and not like her usual self. Sakura arrived at her school. Tomoyo was there waiting for her by the entrance of the building.

Tomoyo saw Sakura and said, "What's the matter? You're not acting like your usual self."

"I'm fine. I found out that Li is going to leave to Hong Kong." Said Sakura.

"When is he leaving?" asked Tomoyo. "Li said that he's leaving in a couple of days, but he didn't say what day."

"I got an idea. Why don't you spend time with him until then? " Said Tomoyo. "Maybe I should."

When it was time for lunch Sakura went to look for Li. She found him and asked he would hang with her. Li accepted and at the end of the day.

Sakura and Li met each other at their destination. Sakura met with Li's amber eyes and Li met with Sakura's emerald eyes and then Sakura said, "Let get going. We don't wait to be late."

Please review.


	3. Day 1: To the theaters

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does, but if I did I would be very happy.

Sakura and Li left from the bench and started to walk together.

Sakura was a little nervous about this moment, being it her first date.

Li on the other hand, was comfortable being with Sakura.

When Li is around other girls his age he becomes very nervous, sweaty and has a loss for words, but with Sakura he feels very calm and relaxed.

After a couple of minutes of silence Sakura decided to break the ice by saying "So Li do you want to see a movie with me?" Sakura asked. Li said "Ok".

"There's a movie that I'm anxiously waiting to watch. It's called "The Love the Transcends Time."(A/N: The name of the first Inuyasha movie. I'm a big fan.)

I read in its reviews that it's a very good movie ", said Sakura. "It's 3:30 right now and the movie starts at 6:00. So we got two hours and thirty minutes," said Sakura looking at her watch.

"Lets go to the park and sit by the lake," asked Li.

"Hai," said Sakura with agreement.

Li and Sakura went to the park. They found an empty bench by the lake and sat next to each other while admiring the Lake.

There was a question about to be asked, but was interrupted by Li by saying, "I'm sorry that I have to leave. I never wanted this to happened."

"It's ok, you had no choice. All that matters is that I'm here with you and you'll be coming back when you're finished."

While at the lake time past very quickly and the sun began to set. "It's currently 5:15," said Sakura looking at her watch "We don't want to be late." Sakura and Li left the park and headed to the movie theaters.

They arrived at the theater just in time.

Sakura got the two for the movie and headed to the direction of the movie.

As they entered the screening room they noticed in the rows that they're a lot of couples in the building. "This is so romantic," Sakura thought to herself. "There's so many couples here," Li thought to himself.

Sakura and Li found two vacant seats in the middle row.

The movie began with silence.

During the movie the other couples around Sakura and Li were getting very intimate with each other.

So Li tried to place his hand on Sakura, but without Li knowing Sakura moved a bit to the left causing Li to miss his opportunity.

Towards the end of the movie Sakura was very saddened by how one of the main characters was dying and his lover was by his side (A/N: its hard for me to put it in its right form. I'm not putting this like is a homosexual way or anything.) telling him not to leave her.

In that scene it reminded Sakura that Li is going to leave her side.

That whole scene made Sakura cry uncontrollably. "What's the matter?" Li said with concern. "It's nothing I'm just very moved by this movie," said Sakura wiping her tears.

The movie ended and everyone was very happy that they saw the movie. Sakura and Li left the theater and headed home.

Sakura said to Li "So what do you think about the movie"

"I thought it was very nice. So how was your thought about the movie?" said Li. "It was romantic. The best romance movie that I've ever seen." Sakura responded.

Ten minutes later the young couple reached Sakura's house and Sakura said, "I'm glad that you came with me today. "

"I'm glad too." Said Li. Just when they were about to depart from each other Li tapped Sakura on her shoulder.

As Sakura turned Li pressed his lips against hers.

And they stood in that position for a few moments.

That's when Li said, "Goodnight my cherry blossom."

Li departed and left Sakura speechless, and thought to herself

"Wow my first kiss."

Thanks everyone one for reviewing especially Kero-chan for helping with the spelling error. And thanks for everyone for reviewing I appreciate it. Gomen Nasai for the long wait.


	4. Day 2: Let's go shopping

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does, but if I did I would be very happy.

With the great time that they have had the other day at the movies they decided to go out again, but this time they're going shopping for some things.

They both decided to meet each other at the mall. Li and Sakura entered the mall and were amazed by its interior.

The mall was a two-leveled building. It had all kinds of departments that you can think of.

"Wow, this mall is so huge…"

"That's why I like coming here. It always makes feel at home. Let's go to the first department Sakura said.

The first department that they went to was the clothing department.

"Let's stop for some clothes. I heard that they sell good brands here." Sakura said.

"Ok" Li replied.

Sakura and Li went around seeing what brand of clothes they had. Sakura found a pinkish colored tank top and also and a pair of pink sweatpants with a blue stripe on the sides.

Li found a shirt with a zigzag pattern and a pair of loose fitting pants. After they finished all their clothes shopping they decided to go to the bookstore.

"What kinds of books do you like Li?" asked Sakura.

"I like to read Mystery, Sci-fi, and sometimes Horror." Li replied then asked "What kinds of books do you like Sakura?"

"Well I mostly like romance novels," said Sakura.

Li and Sakura found the books that they were looking for.

Purchased them and went to a food court afterwards.

They ate and when they were full of food Sakura and Li called it a day.

It was 5:40

"The sun will set soon. Do you want to watch it Li?"

"Yes, I would like that." Sakura and Li looked around for a spot to look at the sunset.

The spot they found was in a small hilly field. The sun was beginning to set. The sun was setting and the sky began to change into many different shades of colors.

"The sky is so beautiful." Sakura said with awe. "Not as beautiful as you." Li said.

Sakura then leaned on Li's shoulder. The couple stayed like that until the sun had set entirely.

Later the same evening.

Li and Sakura went home and said their goodbyes and see ya tomorrows.

Li just remembered that tomorrow was the day for him to leave to Hong Kong.

"I have to tell Sakura tomorrow that I have to leave." Li thought.

Meanwhile in Sakura's house

Sakura had finish taking a shower. She gone to her room and changed. Kero-chan (A/n: Kero-chan soo rocks! :) came in and said, "How was your day?"

"It was a wonderful day. It's a shame that it's going end soon." Sakura said happily and then became sad.

Sakura was very tired of talking so she decided to go to sleep.

The next morning.

The bright sun light shone through Sakura's window telling her that it was morning. Sakura got up, eat her breakfast, and then headed for school.

When Sakura arrived at her school Tomoyo was waiting for her at the entrance as usual.

Tomoyo greeted Sakura and Sakura greeted Tomoyo.

They entered the school. Sakura headed towards her locker, she opened it and found a note on top of one of her books.

"I wonder whose this note's from" Sakura thought.

On the note it said: "From: Li To: Sakura" "It's a note from Li" Sakura said.

Sakura opened the note and it said:

"Hey Sakura. I don't have a lot of time left. Can you meet me at the park after school?"  
Signed Li.

After reading the note Sakura had a feeling of what was going to happen.

Arigatou for your review even though I only have 13 right i hope to have plenty more. Please the word about my fic. I already got he next chapt all i got to do know see if I can fix the mistakes in it (thanks to my Nee-chan) Well I hope you Enjoy it. Next chapter will be up in a couple of days.


	5. The Departure

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does, but if I did I would be very happy.

It was after school. Sakura went straight home to change and immediately headed to the park.

There she saw Li sitting in a bench waiting for her to come by and talk to him.

Sakura sat next to Li and said "Please don't tell me that it's time already?" Sakura said with concern.

Li looked at her and said, "It's time for me to go. I have to leave tonight at the airport."

Li moved towards Sakura and said, "Gomen nasai." Li immediately hugged Sakura.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes.

The silence was broken when Sakura asked; "Can you call me when you're on your way to the airport? So I can meet you there."

"Yes, I'll call you." Li said.

Later that night

Sakura got a phone call from Li saying that he's on his way at the airport.

Sakura got her things and asked her dad if he could take her to the airport.

Meanwhile at the airport.

Sakura's Pov.

I just arrived at the airport and Li is nowhere to be found.

Could he have left already?

Suddenly I felt someone's hands cover my eyes and he said, "Guess who?"

Li's Pov

I was at the airport patiently waiting for Sakura to come.

I grew impatient after awhile and I decided to go look for her.

A few minutes later I saw Sakura standing there. It looks like she's looking for me.

While she wasn't looking I snuck up behind her and placed my hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who?"

Sakura knew that it was Li because she recognized his voice right away.

She turned around and hugged Li.

Li placed his arms around her back and started to rub her.

With delight Sakura whispered into his ears, "I'm glad that you're here and yet sad that you are going to leave"

"I too am glad that you're here Sakura."

"I'm going to miss you." Li said.

The announcement of Li's plane called.

"Flight 3KT to Hong Kong is ready to leave. All passengers please aboard the plane. Thank you."

"Looks like it's time for me to go," said Li with sadness.

"I'll return someday and remember the promise that we made. Wait for me Sakura."

"Hai, Li I promise I'll wait for you. "

Before the plane was about to leave Li let his bags down and hugged Sakura one last time. Then he left to his plane.

Sakura stood there and waved Li goodbye.

Sakura was saddened that her first love was leaving her and she did not know when he'd be back.

When Li was out of Sakura's sight she turned around and headed towards the parking lot where her father was waiting for her.

"So how did it go?" he said, but the only response was silence.

Instead of waiting they both headed home.

Now begins the bond of a promise between Li and Sakura. The waiting begins now.

Thanks everyone for allyour reviews. You know who you are. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter will be the last becauseI ran out ideas to think of. AndI'll be awhile until I update because I'm thinking of rewriting the next chapter. Thanks everyone andja ne. :)


	6. The Depression

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does, but if I did I would be very happy.

It was the morning after Li's departure and it was time to go to school. A knock was heard on the door.

"Sakura it's time for school. How come you're not ready yet?" No reply came from the room. "If you're not feeling well I understand, so I'm going to allow you to stay home. I'm going to work now. So I'll see you later."

Once again the room was silent until Kero came out and said,

"Sakura please don't be depressed. He'll come back soon."

That's when Sakura got up and said, "I miss him so much. I just can't help it!" The only reminders Sakura had of her love are the pictures that she took of Li before he left for Hong Kong; those pictures were framed and placed on Sakura's nightstand.

Sakura grabbed one of the framed pictures, took a look, and began to cry. She couldn't bear the emptiness that she felt inside her heart.

Meanwhile at school

Tomoyo was curious about not seeing Sakura at all, but since she had an idea why, so she decided not to worry about it. All through the day Tomoyo went with her daily routine at school until it was finally over. Tomoyo went home, got on the phone and called Sakura's house.

"Ring Ring"

"The phone s ringing Sakura. Are you going to answer it?" asked Kero.  
The phone kept on ringing and ringing until there was silence again throughout the house.

"This state that you're in isn't very healthy Sakura. You can't stay in your room forever." Sakura remained silent not paying attention to Kero's plea. (Sorry Kero-chan)

Days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years since she haven't left her room. During that whole time Sakura had been thinking if Li might not come back. Those years made her feel worse than she already was.

She wouldn't accept phone calls or visits. She just wanted to be alone until her love comes back if he ever does come back.

"Please come back Li. Please come back. I'm here waiting for you Li."

It has been five years since Li left for Hong Kong. One day Sakura got a letter, and it said: "Li Syaoran: Hong Kong" That's when Sakura immediately opened the letter from Li. It said,

"Hey Sakura,"

"I'm sorry that I haven't wrote sooner. I've been very busy with my training at the shrine. How are you doing? I've been fine. I can't wait to see you again after all these years. I'll b returning to Japan in 2-3 days. Until then continue to wait for me. I'll see you then. I miss you."

Love

Syaoran Li

After reading the letter from Li her depression immediately dropped and Sakura became excited that her love is coming back soon. Sakura began jumping for joy.

"I'm so happy. I'm so happy. My Li is coming back." That's when Sakura heard someone knocking on the door. She looked through the peephole and she saw someone she couldn't recognize.  
Sakura opened the door slowly with the sliding lock still attached to the door. The stranger looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at the stranger.

That's when the stranger said, "Remember me?"

Sorry for the long wait everyone. Gomen. Well everyone please tell me in your review if its good or bad or iffy. Thanks for sticking with me and I'll get the next chapter up soon.


	7. The Kawaii Reunion

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does, but if I did I would be very happy.

Sorryfor the long wait guys and gals gomen nasai.

Now the final chapter of "The Premonition"

Sakura's POV

After I finished reading Li's letter I got off my off of my bed. I felt completely energized.

I jumped for joy and that's when I heard knocking on the front door.

So I went to go see who it was.

I took a look through the peephole and the person on the other side of the door wasn't Touya or my dad. It was someone I couldn't recognize.

So I unlocked the door except for the chain lock on the top of the door.

I opened the door slowly I looked up at the stranger.

When I looked at him he said to me "Remember me?"

Li's POV

I just arrived at the airport.

It's good to be back in Japan.

I got my luggage and the first thing I wanted to do is go to Sakura's house and to surprise her.

A few minutes later I arrived at Sakura's house.

I knocked on her door.

I was getting impatient until the door opened slowly and when I saw her face and I said to her "Remember me?"

With the stranger saying that line Sakura immediately knew who he was.

Sakura unlocked the chain lock opened the door widely and hugged the visitor.

"I'm so glad that you're back. I missed you so much," said Sakura teary eyed.

"I missed you too Sakura," said Li.

"Would you like to come in Li?" said Sakura.

"Yes, I would like that." replied Li.

Sakura and Li entered the house and went inside the living room.

"So how was it in Hong Kong?" asked Sakura.

"Hong Kong was great. It was a bit of hard work training over there.

Every night when I had time to myself I would always look at the stars and think of your beauty," Li explained.

Sakura was happy that Li thought about her while he was away.

And yet Sakura was doubtful that Li would ever come back.

Since it been five years when she last seen Li.

"What's did you do while I was gone Sakura?" Li curiously asked.

"I locked myself in my room doubting that that you'll ever come back because I was afraid that you would forget about me and move on to someone else." Sakura said sadly.

"Sakura you know that I would never forget you about you.

Ilove you too much for that. Besides there are no other girls in the world that are as beautiful and kawaii as you Sakura Kinomoto." (: -- THIS PART IS SO CUTE)

Sakura was amazed by what Li said.

Then Sakura moved up to Li and whispered in his ear "I'm glad that you're back home Li Syaoran."

THE END

I hoped that you all enjoyed my first fic.Ihopefully plan to make more in the future. Thanks for all you support and to Kero-chan64. For giving me the confidence to make this fic. Arigatou Kero-chan


End file.
